Bicycles have been widely used for exercises and contests for a long time. But, conventional bicycle wheels with wire spokes have high wind resistance which is not good for racing. Therefore, a disc wheel was developed and used in the Olympic Games of Los Angeles in 1984. This type of wheel is good for an indoor contest only because side wind seriously affects this wheel; and generally, indoor wind speed is very low. Therefore, a bicycle having streamline shape, low wind resistance, light weight and high rigidity is highly desired. For these purposes, the manufacturers in the art have sought to apply composite materials, such as carbon fiber or the like to the wheels, but no such products have been succeeded so far.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bicycle wheel and seeks to provide a wheel having streamline shape, low wind resistance, light weight and high rigidity.